Computer hard drives include disks and sliders, the sliders being supported on suspensions to fly closely above the disk surface in precisely positioned read/write relation. The positioning of the slider, assuming a constant actuator, is determined by the load beam assembly, this assembly comprising the load beam, the flexure and the slider, and the mounting base which mounts the other load beam components to the actuator. Modification of the mounting plate in accordance with the teaching of this invention enables the separate mounting of load beams to a common actuator and the cantilever suspension of a load beam from a mounting plate extending beyond the actuator. In the latter case, a relatively shorter and stiffer load beam can be combined with a cantilevered mounting plate as a base, and substitute for a longer, more flexible load beam previously used in a given suspension. This gives a gain in performance while maintaining the precise positioning of the slider despite the use of a shorter load beam. The shorter load beam would not ordinarily extend sufficiently to permit the required positioning when substituted for the standard longer load beam.